Teardrops on May's Guitar
by G0LD1734
Summary: Drew is leaving for Sinnoh, leaving May in Hoenn. What's worse, he's going to be staying with this Dawn Berlitz girl. He claims he's only helping the girl with coordinating. May can only wonder what her best friend is up to while he is in a region thousands of miles away.


Story Name: Teardrops on May's Guitar  
Song: Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift  
Characters: May (Haruka) and Drew (Shuu)  
Pairings: Contestshipping (MayXDrew)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: K+

Summary: Drew is leaving for Sinnoh, leaving May in Hoenn. What's worse, he's going to be staying with this Dawn Berlitz girl. He claims he's only helping the girl with coordinating. May can only wonder what her best friend is up to while he is in a region thousands of miles away.

* * *

May Maple stopped the car and removed the keys from the exhaust. She glanced to her left and felt a smile creep up onto her face as her eyes studied the person sitting in the passenger seat next to her. Drew Hayden dozed off in the seat, his head lolled to the side. May yawned as it was still quite early in the morning.

May sighed and lightly shook Drew awake, murmuring,"Wake up, Drew.. We're here." The teenage boy's emerald eyes lifted open very slowly. Once they were fully open, emerald eyes met sapphire. He grinned slightly and stretched. Drew yawned and sleepily said,"Thanks for the ride, May.."

She smiled in return and chirped,"Aw, it's no big deal. I just wanted to see my best friend off before he went to Sinnoh." The two exited the car and Drew opened the trunk to reveal two luggage bags. He lugged them out and fished out a passport from one of the bags.

May smiled sadly as she watched Drew. She asked,"Where are you staying once you get to Sinnoh?" Drew flicked his green fringe out of his eyes and answered nonchalantly,"Oh, Dawn Berlitz is letting me stay over at her house in Twinleaf Town."

The brunette girl didn't understand why a biting feeling gnawed at her gut. "Who's this Dawn girl," May thought quickly. She pushed the feeling away and nicely said,"O-Oh.. Well, you don't want her waiting, now don't you? You better get heading to your flight gate, Drew."

Drew smiled and dropped his bag before enveloping May in a hug. She instantly wrapped her arms around her best friend. The green-haired teenager whispered,"Don't worry about me, May.. I'll only be gone for two months so I can help Dawn out."

May pulled apart and murmured,"I'll.. I'll miss you, Drew." A tear managed to escape from May's sapphire eyes and Drew wiped it away. His concerned and caring look made more tears fall but she held herself together for Drew's sake.

He embraced her again and rested his head atop May's. "Shh.. Please stop crying, May.." The teenage girl started to sob silently, her small body trembling. Drew planted a soft kiss on May's hair and comforted,"I'll miss you too, May. But two months isn't too long. I'll be back before you know it. And," Drew shifted the crying girl to look straight into her eyes.

"I promise to call you every night. Even if there is a completely different time difference." One last tear fell from the girl's eyes and she sniffed. "P-Promise?" May held up her pinky and Drew linked his finger with her's.

"Promise." He smiled warmly to May and softly detached himself from the girl. Drew slung one bag around his shoulder and gave May's hand one last squeeze. "Goodbye, May." With that, he grabbed his other bag and headed towards the LaRousse City Airport.

Before Drew was out of sight due to the large crowd of people, he flashed a final smile towards May and gave a short wave. May raised a hand and smiled weakly. And just like that, the green-haired teenager was gone, leaving the brunette girl alone with her car.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

May drove back to her apartment and shut off her car. Before she left, May's mind drifted back to what Drew said. "Hm.. Who's that Dawn Berlitz girl Drew was talking about?" She dropped the thought as her stomach growled because May didn't have breakfast, only a fast cup of coffee.

She lumbered up to her apartment. The small three-room apartment was only occupied by May's Skitty, Glaceon, and Beautifly. May's Blaziken and Venusaur were all the way in Pallet Town in Professor Oak's laboratory. The professor had asked to borrow May's two starters for some research.

And according to the professor, her Fire and Grass Pokemon had reunited with Ash's Sceptile and Venusaur respectively. Blaziken had been extremely happy to see Sceptile again and both Venusaur had a very excited reunion. "It's very possible we have some romantic feelings between these Pokemon!"

The professor had questioned May if she liked Ash but she declined, saying that she wasn't sure if she held feelings for anyone. May smiled slightly, thinking of how happy her Pokemon would be if they could finally settle down with a mate, maybe have a family. She remembered her travels with Ash and friends, how her Torchic would be the bestest friends with Ash's Treecko.

The female Blaziken had come a long way from being a very shy, timid Torchic. It was no wonder that Ash's Sceptile had fallen for Blaziken after some time. And there really isn't rocket science when it came to the two Kanto Grass Starters. They had hit it off at the exact moment they had become acquainted.

Thinking hard now, May wondered who she actually liked. She had never thought of Ash as a lover, more of a big brother that she never had. The brunette stepped into her home and called,"I'm home, guys! Drew is on his way to Sinnoh now!"

Strangely, May didn't detect the lonely tone in her voice. Her Skitty and Glaceon hopped off the couch to greet their trainer. Beautifly fluttered towards May, giving a happy trill. Glaceon and Beautifly looked a bit upset and May knew they both liked Drew's Absol and Masquerain respectively.

"Aw, don't worry, you guys. Drew and his Pokemon will be back in a two months." The Ice and Bug Pokemon perked up a little. May walked off to make herself breakfast and carried on with her day. It wasn't until May had turned off her lights and settled in bed did her PokeNav begin to ring.

The brunette instantly tossed off her bedsheets, startling Skitty in the process, and quickly answered the ringing PokeNav. "Hello?" May smiled widely as she saw a certain green-haired teenager pop up on the screen and heard his response. "Hi May. It's me, Drew."

May grinned and said,"Hi Drew! How was your flight? I see that it's daytime over there in Sinnoh." The video call showed that Drew was sitting in a household unknown to May. There was sunlight streaming through the open windows. Drew flicked his hair and answered,"The flight was fine. But the food was absolutely horrible."

The two exchanged friendly banter for another twenty minutes when the conversation was pointed towards the girl Drew had mentioned. "So.. Drew. Who's that Dawn Berlitz you were talking about? What's she like?"

Drew answered,"Oh, Dawn? She's the daughter of the famous coordinator Johana from Twinleaf Town. Dawn has cobalt hair and eyes to match. Her appeal moves are top notch and she can make Poffins so good that the legendary Pokemon love them."

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

May's face fell at Drew's praise towards Dawn. "If Drew says she's great, then she'll be able to beat me without a thought.." May was saying,"O-Oh.. T-That's really cool, Drew." when somebody called from the background of Drew's call.

"Hey, Drew! You done eating? Let's go practice some combo moves!" Drew glanced somewhere off-camera and called back,"I'll be right there, Dawn!" He turned to face the shocked May. "Sorry. Dawn wants to go practice. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

May's face hardened into a slight scowl and grumbled,"Fine. I'll talk to you later, Drew." She had cut off Drew who was saying,"Oh, and May? Just so you know, Dawn is my-" when she rudely ended the call. May dropped the PokeNav on her bedside stand and dived into her sheets, feeling slightly grumpy and tired.

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
But I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

It was now part of May's schedule each day. She carried her PokeNav around everywhere, just in case Drew happened to call. It was once when May was having lunch with her brother Max. They were in one of the beach-side cafes when May's PokeNav began to ring.

"Oh, sorry Max. Can I take this?" Her teal-haired brother nodded, silently allowing May to answer her call. May quickly fixed up her appearance and answered the call. Drew's tired but handsome face appeared on the screen and May excitedly chirped,"Hi Drew! Why did you call? Er- Not that I'm complaining."

Drew grinned at his best friend and greeted,"Hello May. I just wanted to tell you about this really funny thing that happened today." Max shifted his glasses and asked,"Hey, is that Drew?" May nodded and moved the PokeNav so both siblings were visible to Drew. Max waved at Drew and said,"Nice to see you, Drew. How's it going in Sinnoh?"

Drew waved back and replied,"Great to see you too, Max. It's pretty great here in Sinnoh despite the cold weather. Actually," Drew stifled a laugh. "There was this really creepy guy who showed up when me and Dawn were practicing today. His name was Conway and he was practically an older you, Max!"

Max froze and exclaimed in horror,"Oh, great! Another doppleganger for me!" May giggled and pointed the camera towards herself. "Hehe, that's funny! You know, it always makes my day when you call me. Makes me feel less alone here in Hoenn."

Max muttered,"I'm right here and you have your Pokemon yet you say you're alone. Well, I feel ignored." His brunette sister didn't respond because she was busy saying goodbye to Drew. Once she had hung up, May happily chirped,"Sorry, Max. Were you saying something?"

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

It was another surprise call when May was just lounging around her house. "Hm.. I wonder how good Dawn really is." May opened up her laptop and booted up the Internet. In Google Search, May typed Dawn Berlitz, Sinnoh Coordinator.

She felt discouraged as multiple links popped up. May clicked on a few and found a website chock full of information on the girl. She felt herself deflate as she read more praise from other coordinators and such.

May finally found a picture of the girl herself. May studied the picture of Dawn. She quickly shut the laptop. If she scrolled down a little more, she would have seen the next article which was labled Family Members. And she would've seen that the name Drew Hayden was next to the word Cousin.

She flopped onto her couch, extremely conflicted, when her PokeNav on the coffee table began to ring. May answered the call and forced herself to sound cheerful,"Hiya again, Drew! How are you doing?"

Drew smiled widely at May and said,"I'm good, May. Thanks for asking. Guess what happened today? I'm totally in love-" May's sapphire eyes widened and her mind went blank. Her ears didn't respond and could only see Drew talking animatedly. Since her brain shut down, her mind didn't register the words as Drew rambled on.

"-love with this combination that me and Dawn created! Arceus, it was amazing! Oh, I wish you could've seen it!" Drew took a moment to pause and glanced at May worriedly. "Are you okay? You look a little sick." May mutely shook her head and gestured for him to continue. Her ears still refused to work until she heard him say,"-finally got it right."

May became shocked again and weakly interrupted,"U-Uh.. S-Sorry but Drew.. I got to go.. I'm feeling a bit sick now." Drew's eyebrows furrowed and May saw clear concern in his emerald eyes as he said,"Oh, that's fine. Rest up and get better soon, May. Bye."

They hung up and May dropped onto her couch in a state of shock. She stared up at the ceiling with her mouth gaping open. May stayed there for quite some time. "D-Drew.. Must've fallen for that Sinnoh girl.. He says he's in love and he's finally got it right.. Oh, Drew.." She tossed onto her side and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

In Sinnoh, Drew looked at his PokeNav in concern. "Hm.. May did look a bit sick. Was it something I said? I only told her that I had mastered my grass-water combo after years. Eh," He shrugged. "I'll just show her that I've finally got it right when I get back."

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

May woke up from her nap and saw that it was late afternoon. She sighed and stood up shakily. She suddenly got an idea and stumbled to her bedroom. In the corner, an acoustic guitar sat on it's stand, ready for strumming. May picked it up and plucked some strings. Tears resurfaced for some reason May didn't understand.

The brunette let the tears fall from her sapphire eyes and watced it roll off the wood of her guitar. She grabbed a notebook and pencil, creating bar lines on the paper. May replayed her ideas for lyrics in her head and scribbled them down on the top margin of the paper. She thought about Drew's departure and all the strange feelings she had been receiving.

It wasn't until May had crawled into bed when she realized. "Oh, Arceus.. All those feelings.. They were jealousy. But.. why?" The brunette coordinator pondered it for a while when it hit her. "Arceus, I'm... I'm in love with my best friend, Drew Hayden!"

May immediately felt restless. She sat up in bed and on sudden impulse, grabbed a jacket and her car keys. As she exited her apartment and walked through the parking lot, May glanced up to see a rather bright star twinkling in the night sky.

She got in her car and drove off with no particular destination in mind. LaRousse City wasn't quiet even at night so May remembered one certain spot where nearly no one would be. She drove herself to a cliff overlooking the sea.

As she stepped on the dew-covered grass with her socks, May stared up into the sky. She found her star in the sky and closed her eyes. "Even though Drew is far away.. This is the same sky both of us are looking at right now."

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

May felt the salty ocean breeze and her mind drifted away along with the wind. She remembered back when she had returned to Hoenn after traveling alone in Johto. It was then when May subconsciously had begun acting strangely around Drew.

May thought of all the times Drew would walk away, usually going home. He always timed his departure so he'd end up walking towards the sunset. "You're such a weirdo, Drew! What are you, Mr. Awesome?" It was always a little joke between the two. "Aw, come on May. You know you think I'm gorgeous when I walk into the sunset."

May always felt smaller than Drew. And she didn't mean physically. He'd win in contests sometimes, lose at times. But he'd most likely come out on top if it was just a practice battle between him and May. She would always be impressed by her friend.

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

May slightly resented Dawn for taking Drew from her. In a moment of desperation, she thought to herself,"I-If.. Drew doesn't love me back.. Then I hope he's happy with Dawn. That blunette better give him all her love. She'd be lucky to look into his emerald eyes and know that she's lucky to have a guy like him.."

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

May ran back to her car with tears in her eyes. As she drove back, she finally thought of a title for her song. "M-My song will be Teardrops On My Guitar.. Y-Yeah.. It has a nice ring to it.." Lyrics came to her and May began to belt them out in her car as tears streamed down from her face.

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

As May stumbled into her bedroom, she took a seat on her bed. May glanced to her bedside stand where a picture of her and Drew sat in a frame. The brunette picked up the picture and grinned at it, wiping away a tear. After a few minutes, she set it back down and turned off her lamp, drifting off into sleep as she dreamed about Drew.

The next two weeks, May started ignoring Drew's calls. Drew began to worry back in Sinnoh while in reality, May was just busy creating her song. She had finished the lyrics and chords. It took several days before she recorded her song on night.

May set up a chair on her balcony and aimed the video camera at the chair. May changed into a simple white dress and curled her medium-length hair instead of leaving it in it's usual dog-ear style. She applied makeup with a light hand and returned to the balcony.

The chair was surrounded with roses and candles, casting flickering shadows across the red petals. May closed the door behind her and began recording. She started to sing her love song slowly, expressing her sadness in her voice.

After she was done recording, May edited it a little bit, adding the title to the song in the beginning and claiming all rights to her song. Once it was done, May uploaded it to her own YouTube account which held videos from her traveling days.

May smiled at her silly childish "May's Great Expedition" videos where she would pretend to be a famous adventuress. Her channel also held several of her contest videos. May smiled with pride when she saw she had reached over two million subscribers.

"If I'm really that popular, then I wonder how many people will watch my new song." May stretched and glanced at the clock. It was only 5:21 in the afternoon and it would take two hours for the video to upload. May grabbed her car keys and headed out for some ice cream like she always would.

'_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

May crunched the last piece of her ice cream cone and stared out of her parked car. It was on the cliff again and the time had gone by in an instance. The stars were out and May singled out her wishing star. She began to sing again, tapping her fingers on the dashboard in rhythm with her lyrics.

May couldn't wait for Drew to return. She stared at her twinkling wishing star and cried out in her mind,"Jirachi, please hear me out. My wish is to see the boy I love again.." And little did she know, a certain Steel/Physhic Pokemon had fulfilled her wish.

Back in Sinnoh, a green-haired teenage boy walked into the living room of a house in Twinleaf Town. A girl with cobalt hair and eyes to match sat with a purple-haired boy on the couch. "Hey, cousin. Oh, hey Paul. What are you doing?"

Dawn Berlitz looked up from the laptop stationed on the couch beside her and excitedly exclaimed,"The princess of Hoenn uploaded a music video! And we're waiting for it to render, aren't we, Paul?" The blunette looked to her purple-haired boyfriend Paul Shinji who rolled his coal-black eyes and mumbled,"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Drew leaned over the couch and stared at the loading YouTube screen. "Princess of Hoenn? That's May's nickname! She wrote a new song?" As he said that, the video began to play. The three teenagers listened to the song.

Drew was surprised at the lyrics. He heard May's sad voice and felt strange. "Arceus, May never told me she felt this way. I wish I was there. I would hug her and tell her it's all right.. I would tell her that.. I loved her." Drew's emerald eyes widened as he realized it.

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

The song ended and the video faded to black. Paul gave a questioning look to Drew and said,"Either you know this chick or she's singing about another dude named Drew." Dawn cocked her head and asked,"Cousin Drew, that is May Maple, right? Your best friend back in Hoenn? Or is she some doppelganger who knows your name?"

Drew shook his head numbly and stammered,"T-That is the princess of Hoenn.. Er- I mean, yeah, that's May. And she is singing about me." Dawn smiled deviously and teased,"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" Drew shook his head and muttered,"But I'm going to change that. Right now."

Drew suddenly bolted upstairs into the guest room. He tossed his clothes and belongings into his suitcase and bag. The green-haired coordinator hastily zipped it up, almost tripping down the stairs. Drew pointed at Paul and wheezed,"D-Drive me to the Sandgem Airport. I've got a girl waiting for me in Hoenn."

May ignored her laptop which flashed white light across her bedroom wall. She slammed it shut and plopped on her bed. The moment her head hit the pillow, May's sapphire eyes shut and she entered a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, May woke up to an annoying blinking light from her laptop. With a sigh, May opened it up to see her music video. Her tired eyes scanned the screen and they snapped open when she saw the view count on the video.

If she was drinking coffee, May would've had a broken laptop and a mess to clean up. In under than twelve hours, the music video had received already over three million views. May read through the comment section and smiled at the praise. The brunette coordinator knew that e-mail would be coming from record dealers if her video went viral.

May stretched and shuffled into her kitchen for breakfast. She brewed some coffee and stuck some Poptarts in the toaster. As she anticipated the pastries to pop out, the doorbell rang instead. May slumped off to the door and opened it.

She froze when green hair was registered into her brain by her eyes. Sapphire orbs met emerald eyes. May stood there silently when Drew joked,"What, no greeting? I just flew in from Sinnoh for Arceus' sake." May still didn't make a move so Drew did.

In one swoop, he had May in an embrace. The girl was shaking a bit but Drew kissed her on the forehead. May stammered,"D-Drew? I-It's great to see you, no doubt, but I thought you were in love with Dawn!" Drew gave her a confused look and questioned,"What would make you say that?"

May stuttered,"Y-You said yourself that you're in love and you've finally got it right!" Drew shook his head and groaned,"Geez, May. Would it kill you to listen to me? I said that I love the new combo move and that I finally got it right!" May began to ramble some more when Drew silenced her with a kiss.

May wrapped her arms around Drew's neck and Drew responded by circling his arms around May's waist. The kiss deepened when both coordinators were out of breath. May rested her head on Drew's chest and breathed,"I.. I love you, Drew.."

Drew lightly kissed May on the nose and murmured,"I love you too, May." May looked up at Drew with big sapphire eyes and whispered,"Even though Dawn is much better than me in every way, you still love me?" Drew just dropped May who landed roughly on her feet. He doubled over with laughter and used the wall to steady himself.

May put her hands on her hips and demanded,"What's so funny, Drew?" Drew sobered and looked May in the eyes seriously. The next thing he said made May feel like a huge idiot.

"May. Dawn is my cousin."


End file.
